Thomas Edison
Thomas Alva Edison, King of Inventors |voicea = Terashima Takuma |illus = pako |class = Caster |atk = 1,325/7,952 |hp = 1,901/11,882 |gatk = 9,628 |ghp = 14,407 |stars = 4 |cost = 12 |cc = QAAAB |mlevel = 80 |id = 103 |attribute = Man |qhits = 3 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 3 |ehits = 5 |deathrate = 60% |starabsorption = 51 |stargeneration = 10.6% |npchargeatk = 0.51% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Semi Reverse S |traits= Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Lawful・Neutral }} Active Skills First Skill= - The Wizard of Menlo Park A= }} |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own Arts performance by 4%. |img2 = Item construction |name2 = Item Construction |rank2 = EX (D) |effect2 = Increases own debuff success rate by 4%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank EX= Seals their skills for 1 turn. Seals their NP for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their critical attack chance for 3 turns. |leveleffect= Damage + |l1= 450% |l2= 600% |l3= 675% |l4= 712.5% |l5= 750% |chargeeffect= Crit Chance - |c1= 10% |c2= 20% |c3= 30% |c4= 40% |c5= 50% }} |-| Rank 'EX'= Seals their skills for 1 turn. Seals their NP for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their critical attack chance for 3 turns. Reduces their attack for 3 turns. |leveleffect= Damage + |l1= 600% |l2= 750% |l3= 825% |l4= 862.5% |l5= 900% |chargeeffect= Crit Chance - |c1= 10% |c2= 20% |c3= 30% |c4= 40% |c5= 50% |2chargeeffect= Attack - |2c1= 10% |2c2= 20% |2c3= 30% |2c4= 40% |2c5= 50% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |24}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |6}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |24}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |2}} |81 = |6}} |82 = |12}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's NP generation rate by 15% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Helena Blavatsky, Nursery Rhyme and Rama. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Xuanzang Sanzang. Images Saint Graphs= Edison1.png|Stage 1 Edison2.png|Stage 2 Edison3.png|Stage 3 Edison4.png|Stage 4 Edisonaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= edisonicon.png|Stage 1 ThomasEdisonStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 ThomasEdisonStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 ThomasEdisonFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S103 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S103 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S103 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= EdisonSprite1.png|Sprite 1 EdisonSprite2.png|Sprite 2 Thomas Sprite 3.png|Sprite 3 S103 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S103 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S103 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo103.png|NP Logo |-| Expression Sheets= Edison 1.png|Stage 1 Edison 2.png|Stage 2 Edison_3.png|Stage 3 Edison 1 Hologram.png|Hologram Edison Mini.png|Mini Edison |-| Craft Essences= MeatWars.png|Meat Wars 495.png|Direct Current-Style Grateful Cookies La_Siesta_Preview.png|La Siesta Portrait_CE_0738.png|Heroic Spirit Chocolate Sticks CE879.png|Giant Babbage CE922.png|Welcome to the Travelling Circus! CE1113.png|Planet Rock |-| Others= Helena Team 1.png|Summer Event Vehicle (Without Helena, Tesla, & Edison) Helena Team 2.png|Summer Event Vehicle Category:American Servants Category:E Pluribus Unum